Ms. Swan
Bunny Swan (Alex Borstein), who started her career at the age of 25 and is more commonly known as "Ms. Swan," is one of the most well known and most prominent characters on MADtv. According, Ms. Swan was born on November 25, 1966 (although in one sketch from 2000, she said that she was 2-years-old, and once, she stated that she was over 100-years-old) and lives at 1040 North Las Palmas (the address for Hollywood Center Studio''s, at the time home to ''MADtv). Ms. Swan is 5' 2" (Alex Borstein is 5') and weighs 145 lbs., as shown in a sketch when she goes to the DMV. Ms. Swan works as a manicurist at the Gorgeous Pretty Beauty Nail Salon (which she mispronounces as "Goja Pitty Booty Nay Salon"). Ms. Swan's ethnicity and native country are unclear. In one sketch, it is revealed that Ms. Swan is from the fictional country of Kouvaria, near the North Pole. Although in one sketch, where she is leaving a chain of her salons, the setting of the area is very asian. MADtv execs insist the character was based on the singer, Björk (she was compared to Björk in one sketch, and was referred to as Icelandic by the Vancome Lady in another, and wore Björk's infamous swan dress in another). When a man asked her where she was from, she replied that she lived Downtown. One sketch shows Ms. Swan being fluent in Spanish, while using an ATM. She told a man in a bar that her mother was Spanish, but her father was from Space. In Swan: The Homecoming, a movie that she made with the late Garry Marshall, her father was played by Mark Hamill and it was implied that she had another sister: Marsha. Kitty Swan was also introduced as her sister in another sketch, but the sister's may be 1 person; named "Kitty-Marsha." Borstein claims that the character was at least partially inspired by her Hungarian grandmother. In an early sketch, the character was supposed to have been a wigmaker. In another sketch, Ms. Swan goes to a restaurant with her sister, Kitty, to meet two American men, and the two converse in Hungarian and Czech. In all of her sketches (except the one where she goes on a date, where she wears Björk's infamous swan gown) she is wearing her work clothes. In the sketches, people usually ask her questions, but she never gives a straight answer, driving them insane. She usually says, "Okay, I'll tell you everything." (which she pronounces like "Okay, i teh yu evryteen."), and, "He look-a like-a man.", both stemming from her debut sketch, in which she couldn't identify a thief. Ms. Swan also tends to purse her lips, saying, "Thanks to you.", after she feels like that another character helped her. In one sketch, Ms. Swan auditions for the Spice Girls and is unable to follow simple directions and spoke the lyrics (incorrectly as well), rather than singing them, which caused the director to scream at her. It should be noted that when on Lowered Expectations, she ridiculed the cameraman. When she is in a sketch with Michael McDonald, she often refers to him as a "monkey in the bush", humorously insinuating his being a homosexual. It has been revealed that she acts stupid deliberately just so she can get free hamburgers. Halloween Category:Characters Category:Female Characters